Switching Bodies
by Foxyinthecity
Summary: Colonel John Sheppard's notes about a mishap with the transporter beam involving Teyla.
1. Chapter 1

This fic request was from Mrs. B regarding John and Teyla. The prompt was John and Teyla was how in each other bodies. Well, I am a huge fan of Farscape and of course John and Aeryn. There was an episode of Farscape called Out of Their Minds with the exact same premise. On the Farscape's website there is a page called Crichton's Notes which Crichton discusses his experience of being in Aeryn's body. Well here is my take if the exact same incident occurred with John and Teyla.

Please leave a review.

**Switching Bodies**

Okay, there is not way that I can put this into my mission report, but I am incline to do a journal entry for my own personal use, so when I get the urge to reminisce, I have it at my disposal. I'll have to keep this from Rodney because that genius would want to know all the details from A to Z and a guy have to keep some secrets. From Ronon because he would give me that knowing look he always gives me. _That I know you have it bad for her look._

It is bad enough everyone on Atlantis knows what happened to us, but hey, they do really need to know my personal feelings on this particular subject matter, but for now, let me just say it was cool (smiling sheepishly) who am I kidding, it was beyond cool being inside Teyla's body.

Hey, n_o,_ not like _that_! Wait, it is not like that thought has not crossed my mind on more than one occasion, believe me, I would like it to be so… a guy does have his dreams/fantasies, you know.

Now come on, give me a little credit when have I been known to discuss my romantic trysts, I'm not the type to kiss and tell — not when I think I might get caught, anyway and in this case get my butt handed to me by that said someone. Hello, _bantos sticks_ ring a bell to anyone.  
**  
**Well, here is what happened the Daedalus was beaming me and Teyla down to Atlantis when something happened. Somehow the combination of the beam and some kind of solar anomaly during our matter transfer to the planet caused a bizarre physical transformation, and the next thing I know I'm in _Teyla's body!_ I mean my _consciousness_ is in her body, or something liked that.

And hers is in mine. _Dude, it was so weird!_ But ... Teyla's body ... man, let me say something to you - I thought that her body was fun from the _outside._ I'm not even going to try and describe what breasts _feel_ like, I mean, what _having_ breasts feels like. ... Suffice it to say, if I got to keep Teyla's body I might never leave my quarters ever again.  
**  
**Naturally, Atlantis' version of the dream team, _Rodney, Sam and Zelenka_ figured out a way to transform us back again, and it's bye-bye you know what. When I'm finally aware of my surroundings, this time, I'm me but with the knowledge of how she looks underneath her clothing, yes, I took a peek, what can I say I was curious, yeah, _curious._ And as for how they feel, hey, I was fixing my tact vest, yes, that my story and I am sticking to it.

**  
**I could say that ultimately, it was nice to be me again, but ogling Teyla's body is never going be the same now that I've walked around in there. What a tease that I got to see how much fun it was, and now it's hands-off. Teyla and I should really sit down and talk about this, you know...

(putting journal entry in _War and Peace)_


	2. Chapter 2

My muse for this update is Scifan. She gave me the idea for the Chapter 2 and as well as the nudge. I hope I did it justice for her. Chapter 3, I wrote while we were having a conversation. Sci, I remember that day with fondness because we had such a blast. Sci, I know things haven't been the easy as of late, but know that I am there if you need a helping hand.

Teyla's POV about the experience. I hope you guys enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

Needing time alone, I could not wait to get out of the infirmary and the prying eyes of the doctors. Now, I don't have any ill will against the doctors. I liked doctors for the most part and considered Carson has a very good friend of mines.

But lying on a bed in the infirmary being poked and stick with needles does not hold or give me any kind of enjoyment. Enjoyment to me is having my batons sticks in hands, an opponent across from me, preferably Ronan or John, beating the crap out of them.

Now, being struck in John's body was quite a unique experience, and one I wish never to experience again. Me, I would like to be in his mind to know what he is thinking and feeling especially when he looks at me when he thinks that I am not aware of it or when he gives Rodney that annoyed look now that I find interesting, not experiencing the limitations of his body.

Well, here is what happened. I wanted to workout. I wanted to forget. I wanted to release the frustration of our situation. So after a light sparring match with Ronon, who was a little confused at times with whom he was sparring with (smiling).

I must say, physical movements without breasts, is an experience that I have forgotten how nice it can be. Don't get me wrong! I love my breasts and love being a woman. But when it comes to certain physical activities like running, having breasts, how should I say it, is uncomfortable. You women know what I mean.

Thank the ancestors, wait, no thanks the inventor of the sport bra. One of the best inventions ever made, if you asked me and this is coming from a native of the Pegasus Galaxy.

Ok, back to what happened. I know what my body can do, my body limitations. So, after the sparring match, I wanted to do some stretching exercises along with my meditation.

I was trying to do a split with my legs, I guess forgetting who body I was in when I encountered some resistance. I felt a sharp pain in that area that shall remain nameless. Now, you must know that I did not wish to harm John's body that was not my intention.

But somehow, I fear that I have.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Aw, Teyla, exactly what have you been doing to my body," John asks.

Smiling rather shyly, Teyla turns to walk away.

"Teyla…, why is my hair wet," John inquires.

"John, I took a shower," she replies.

His face becoming pale as the color drain from his face, his mouth opens except no words were uttered.

Staring at her for what seems an eternity, he finally had the courage to ask, "_Did you say a shower?" _

"_Well, yes!"_ Teyla being very evasive in her response as the look of utter horror becomes present on John's face.

Raising his right hand, his index finger rising as if to make a point, _"Naked!"_

"Well John, how does one take a shower," she questions, rolling her eyes, trying not to laugh at the stun expression on John's face.

"Naked!"

She nodded, "Yes, naked," she replies.

"_Really, John, I don't know why you keep on asking me that?" "If I took a shower, then yes I was naked, well, not me, your was body was naked_." Of course Teyla knows full well why, John was having a difficult time with her seeing him naked, but she was so enjoying his discomfort.

"_Do you prefer that I had walked around with an unclean body? Well, your unclean body. After I had a workout, there was a strange smell coming from your underarm_," she provides.

John frowning, "_You don't understand why,_" he exclaims. "_You particularly threaten me not to look at your body without any clothes, but you can look at mines_," he pronounces.

"_John, you have my word that I did not look if that what you are concern about… much_," she answers a smiling forming at the corners of her mouth.

"Hey!"

Teyla bursting out laughing, she could not keep her laughter in any more. The look of dismay on John's face was her undoing.

_"Why you,"_ John exclaims. _"You are having fun at my expense, well two can play at that game,"_ he provides with a grin.

Her brow rising, _"What do you mean,"_ she questions.

"John!"

Grinning, "I just want you to know that I didn't look either… that much," he said shyly.

TBC??


End file.
